


Areamare

by WarlockandLightwood (Joline)



Series: Potions, spells and other magic [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Areamare, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joline/pseuds/WarlockandLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Areamare is one of the potions associated with love. When ingested, you immediately feel at home with the intended person or at the intended place. Areamare smells differently to each person, according to where the person you are most attracted to feels most at home.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What happens when Magnus makes this potion and Alec, Simon, Raphael, Clary, Izzy and Jace come to his apartment and all smell something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post SH react 1x10, but I felt like writing something else, so that's why this is first haha. Hope you like it (:

_“Areamare is one of the potions associated with love. When ingested, you immediately feel at home with the intended person or at the intended place. Areamare smells differently to each person, according to where the person you are most attracted to feels most at home.”_

 

Magnus read in his spell book, it’s been a long time since he made Areamare, he wasn’t sure if he had all the ingredients correct.

 

Five days ago, Magnus was contacted by an old friend to make Areamare. It was one of the potions Magnus excelled at, and over the years many friends (and even enemies) came to him for help. You always needed a special ingredient, dragonseeds, to make the potion, and Magnus was one of the few people that had a box full of it. He had thought about just giving them the seeds, but he didn’t want the potion to fall in the wrong hands.

 

The potion can’t make anyone fall in love, but in high doses it is just as dangerous. You can make people feel so at home, they never want to leave. Before, when everyone could get Areamare whenever they wanted, it was used to capture your enemies. Even if you wanted to save the hostages, they didn’t want to leave, which made it a million times more difficult to get them away. That’s why in 1873 almost all of the dragonseeds were destroyed. Luckily, Magnus was able to save some for himself.

 

The few times Magnus had used the potion himself, he always watered it down a lot, so the person felt just a little more at ease. The potion was weak enough so people wouldn’t make decisions under the influence of his magic.

That’s what he was doing right now, the potion was intended to make some new vampires feel more at home instead of scared of their vampire clan. He still wanted to give the fledglings the choice to leave whenever they wanted, so he watered it down as much as possible.

 

When Magnus heard his phone ring, he almost spilled the entire potion. That would’ve been horrible, his apartment would smell like books and training equipment for weeks.

 

He answered his phone immediately when he saw it was Alec. He knew Alec was only calling him with magic problems, that’s what’s been happening all week, but he’s glad he gets to see him anyway.

“Alexander, what can I do for you?” He said smiling.

Alec responded after a few seconds of silence. “Hey Magnus, so we were wondering if you could help us with something.”

“Who’s ‘we’ and what’s that something?” Magnus laughed, Alec was always very to the point, not giving any more information than he thought was necessary.

“Well uh- me, Jace, Izzy, Raphael, the redhead and her mundane friend. It’s about a spell book Raphael and his fledgling got from Camilles stuff. Can we come over or are you busy?” Alec rapidly said in one breath.

Magnus heard Simon and Clary in the background yelling something, probably their names. Magnus knew Alec knows their names, it’s just more fun not saying them.

“Of course I’ll help you, my dear Alexander, anything for you.” Magnus said with a smirk, he knows Alec is going to blush, doesn’t matter if he can see it or not, Magnus still knows it’s happening and that makes him happy.

“Uh well thanks.” Alec says and immediately hangs up.

 

That’s Magnus’s cue to make a portal from the institute to his loft. The first few days Alec asked Magnus to come to the institute, but now they’d come to an agreement. Magnus would make a portal and Alec would come to his loft. Alec didn’t want to burden him with making a portal for all of them, but Magnus convinced him it was easier to have them all at his place. And although that was true, Magnus just liked having them over and he really didn’t like the institute. Especially after the wedding, Maryse had been nothing but rude to him and cruel to Alec. Magnus could take the rudeness, but he didn’t want to be the reason Maryse caused Alec pain, so he decided it was better to just not go to the institute anymore.

 

He knew it was only about a minute before they would arrive, and his place looked like a bomb had exploded. Ingredients were everywhere, pieces of paper with scribbles all over the floor and of course he looked through some books while waiting for the potion, so all those books were scattered around his place. The ingredients and books were easy to clean up, that he could just do with his magic, but he didn’t want anything to happen to the spell book and the potion so he always handled that himself.

 

Just as he was about to put the potion away, he heard Clary already arriving, chatting with Simon about something he didn’t understand.

He decided to just leave the potion on a shelf, they would probably still be able to smell it, but if he doesn’t explain what it is, it should be no problem. Although, it would be pretty funny to see the fledgling get all flustered when he realises it smells like Raphael’s room. That boy had been all over Raphael, even when he was supposedly still ‘in love’ with Clary.

 

He stepped into the room. “Hey biscuit, I see you brought Steven.”

Simon looked very offended. “It’s Simon!”

Magnus smirked, he could annoy Simon a bit more but he should really put away the spell book.

“I’m going to put this spell book away, try to not break anything while I’m gone.”

Now both Clary and Simon looked offended. Magnus loved having them over, they were so easy to mess with.

 

He heard more people coming through the portal, but no one was talking, so that probably meant Raphael or Alec. After that came Jace, and he immediately asked everyone why the whole room smelled so weird. Magnus smiled, they did smell it. He decided to stay in the other room a little longer than necessary, he was pretty curious what everyone smelled, and if he was in the room they would definitely ask him. Of course he really wanted to know what Alec smelled, Magnus knew Alec was having a pretty good time with him, he smiled more every day, but Magnus still couldn’t shake the feeling that Alec would rather be with Jace.

 

“Alec, come smell this potion!” Jace yelled.


	2. Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than the previous chapter, but I wanted to have a different POV each chapter.

When Alec came through the portal, he instantly heard Jace yelling something at him. “Alec, come smell this potion!”

Alec was confused, Jace was never, seriously, never interested in potions or spells, so this must be something pretty spectacular. What was going on?

When Alec walked in the room, he didn’t notice anything different at all. Everyone seemed really impressed by it, they all looked like they were figuring out the secret of the universe.

 

He decided to ask. “Why is everyone so shocked by this potion?”

Simon looked at Alec like he was crazy, more so than usual.

“Don’t you smell it? The whole apartment smells like it.” He said.

“Smell what? The apartment smells just like it always does?” Alec got more confused with every single thing they said.

“Everything smells like paint.” Jace says.

“More like blood and fancy new clothing. Like Raphael’s stupid suits.” Simon says.

Raphael snorted. “You got the blood right. But it doesn’t smell like clothing? More like those stupid cookies you’re always eating. And some kind of books.”

Alec started freaking out. “What the hell is wrong with you guys? I don’t smell anything.”  
He can’t be different again, for once he’d like to just be boring and the same as everyone else.

 

“Maybe it’s a perfume potion? So you can have a perfume you really like?” Clary guessed.

Raphael laughed. At least what for Raphael passed as a laugh. “This would be a horrible perfume, I would definitely not want to smell like those weird cookies.”

“Okay so maybe some kind of distraction potion? That the rooms smells different so people can’t find you as easily?” Simon guessed.

This went on and on for a while, at a certain point Alec just zoned out, the guesses were getting more ridiculous every single second. Of course he was curious himself, if everyone smelled something different, and he didn’t smell anything at all, the potion must do something. B

 

Alec smiled when Magnus came into the room, he’s glad they have excuses to come to Magnus this often, he likes seeing him, but Alec feels like he isn’t ready to be alone with him just yet. He would probably just mess everything up, and at least now he gets to see Magnus every day.

 

Alec, who had enough of all the guesses and was starting to get really worried, decided to just ask Magnus. It can’t be that bad that Alec doesn’t smell anything right? If it was some kind of distraction potion, it should be good that he doesn’t smell it.

“Magnus, what is this potion?” Alec asked.

 

Izzy, who came in after Magnus, bursts into laughter.

“You guys really don’t know what that potion is?” She said smiling from ear to ear.

Everyone turned to look at her, if Izzy knew, she would probably tell them.

 

“No? What is it?” Simon said.

Izzy smiled. “It smells like the person you’re most attracted to.”

That’s when Magnus stepped in. “That’s wrong my dear, it smells like the place where the person you’re most attracted to feels most at home.”

 

Simon blushed, even though Alec was fairly sure that was impossible for a vampire. This should be getting good, Simon just described Raphaels room at DuMort. Although Raphael also described Simon’s room, Alec knew Simon was definitely going to freak out. He liked seeing the ~~mundane~~ vampire freak out, at least that’s good entertainment.

 

Alec tried to remember what the others smelled, Jace smelled paint, so that’s definitely Clary’s home. He couldn’t remember what Clary said, but it was probably Jace. Not that he really cared, he didn’t feel that way about Jace anymore and Clary and Jace have so many problems Alec does not want any part of that.

 

But why didn’t he smell something himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to rant about Shadowhunters you can always talk to me on tumblr @warlockandlightwood <3


	3. Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's very short but I really don't have any inspiration to write anymore so yeah idk.

_“That’s wrong my dear, it smells like the place where the person you’re most attracted to feels most at home.”_

* * *

 

 

“In that case it smells like nothing, I-I don’t, no- this isn’t happening.” Simon stutters. He’s been so careful, Raphael can’t know he likes him, he would be banned from hotel DuMort forever. He can’t face Raphael here, now, so he runs out of the apartment.

“Aren’t you going after him?” Isabelle asks Raphael. “Why?”

“He literally described your room, who would feel most at home there?”

It takes a second for Raphael to realise what’s happening.

 

“Simon?” Raphael asks. “Simon are you here? I know you didn’t go outside, the sun is shining.

“Go away Raph. I don’t need you making me feel worse than I already do. Just leave, you can make fun of me about anything, but not about this.”

“Why would I make fun of you? You do know what I said it smelled like right?”

“Yeah you said it smelled like Oreo’s, which are amazing by the way, I can’t believe you don’t like them.”

Raphael stays silent.

Simon freezes, then jumps up and faces Raphael. “You said it smelled like Oreo’s.”

“I did say that.” He says with a smirk.

“You know what’s going to happen next, right?”

“Obviously.” Raphael says before kissing Simon.

 

“Those two are definitely making out right about now.” Isabelle says with a smile on her face. She likes Raphael and Simon, she’s glad they’re happy. She looks around the room and sees only Magnus, Alec and herself are left.

“I’m going to check up on them, see ya.” She says before walking out and slamming the door behind her.


End file.
